


Love Notes

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Their lives are busy and unpredictable, but there's always a way to say I love you.





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Today I would rather be asleep than doing anything but I'm here anyway.

The bed felt cold and empty when Angela awoke. She rolled over into too much space, and knew before opening her eyes that Fareeha wasn't there. There was a note on her pillow, slightly crumpled, and Angela yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, before she read it.

_Angela - Got called out on an early mission. Didn't want to wake you._ _See you soon._ _I love you._ _Fareeha_

Fareeha had drawn a little heart next to her name, and Angela smiled as she read, despite the pang of worry she felt tugging at her guts. Fareeha was competent and capable, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She always worried about her.

Fareeha returned late at night, to an empty bed with a note on the pillow. Quashing her disappointment, she sat on the edge of the bed and took the note in her hands. She paused before opening it.

_Fareeha -_ _Sorry. I had to go. I won't be back until late._ _I love you._ _Angela_

Fareeha sighed, stroking the letters with her fingertips. It had to be important – with Angela, it was usually life or death – but she missed her anyway. It was selfish, but she didn't want to share her. It was a shame that she was too important, too valuable, for her to keep to herself.

Fareeha was deeply asleep when Angela returned. The sun was rising, illuminating her figure sprawled messily across the whole bed. She hadn't bothered to change properly, simply stripping to her underwear and collapsing into sleep. Angela smiled to herself at the sight. It was peaceful. She tugged off her jeans before joining Fareeha, shoving her over to make room for Angela to lie against her. Fareeha moved unconsciously, letting Angela spoon her sleeping form. Angela pressed her lips to her hair, wondering what she was dreaming about. Whatever it was couldn't be better than this.

Fareeha was dreaming about Angela, of course. Her arms around her. Her hair falling on her face. All of her, there with her, belonging to her and no one else. The dream was only made sweeter by awakening to the reality. 


End file.
